


Bound for the Floor

by plutoreprise



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: (mostly fluff), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoreprise/pseuds/plutoreprise
Summary: Maybe it would have been smarter to collect more eyes for the search. Fly in some helicopter with Ben. But he’d been tired of waiting. Tired of the unanswered calls, lost looks from other heroes, and the quiet worry of his family.He couldn’t stand to walk in Peter’s apartment again with the bed untouched one more night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Spideytorch Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Where is he, where is he, where—“ Johnny stopped above a family of tumbleweeds, squinting at the wavering horizon.  
  
“Spider-Man!” He shouted.  
  
With no answer, he choose a direction. Puffs of dust trailed behind him as he flew, engulfed in more flames than before.  
  
“C’mon Peter,” he pleaded under his breath. “You can’t do this.”  
  
Maybe it would have been smarter to collect more eyes for the search. Fly in some helicopter with Ben. But he’d been tired of waiting. Tired of the unanswered calls, lost looks from other heroes, and the quiet worry of his family.  
  
He couldn’t stand to walk in Peter’s apartment again with the bed untouched one more night.  
  
When Valeria had discovered the tracer signal leading to the Mojave Desert, Johnny couldn’t sleep.  
  
His family would understand. After all, they’d seen the worst of his impulse.  
  
“Spider-Man!”  
  
The sun was just beginning to set. Johnny was going to run out of encompassing light soon.  
  
Up ahead, he saw a patch of dunes so thick they could hide a generous handful of X-Men in their shadows. Feeling the exhaustion of unrest all week, Johnny landed with a graceless thump.  
  
He was thinking of what direction to take when a click sound pierced the air. He jogged west, using one of his arms as a torch for light.  
  
It was a testament to their long standing team ups that he could recognize the sound by now.  
  
Johnny was scanning every corner when a glint caught his eye.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
An entertwined web strand was barely visible around the dune. And if not for the solution’s reflective nature, it might’ve been easy to overlook.  
  
Johnny’s heart raced as he dragged his feet over the hill, “Spidey, Spidey is that you?”  
  
At the bottom of the dune lay Spider-Man. Strewn out with a torn suit and splattered with alarming spots of dried blood. Still, he was whole, and his arm was extended to expose his web shooter, connected to the line Johnny had followed.  
  
“Fuck.” Extinguishing his fire, Johnny sank to his knees beside him. He rolled Peter on his back, “Peter, it’s Johnny.” He pressed his hand over the uniform clad chest, and his eyes watered when he felt the knock of Peter’s heartbeat.  
  
“I’m taking some of the heat.” His fingers had only just grazed the bottom of Spider-Man’s mask when a grip wrapped around his wrist.  
  
“No.”  
  
With the mask on, Johnny couldn’t tell if Peter had properly come to.  
  
It took a moment before his wrist was released. He tried lifting the mask again, this time with success.  
  
Peter’s eyes were red rimmed and halfway open, “...thought... I imagined you...”  
  
“It’s me,” Johnny patted the sweaty nest of hair for unusual bumps, “Your angel.”  
  
Peter began to fold his legs, making to sit up, before he grunted in pain, “M’Cramps...”  
  
“I’ve got you, Pete. Don’t try to move.” He tried to slowly sit him upright. “Fuck, I was so worried. Three weeks of this.” Johnny noticed the look on Peter’s face. “If you make a joke I’ll start crying.”  
  
Johnny shoved the mask back on Peter, only hearing the end of his mumbled sentence. “—see you smile...”  
  
“Yeah, I think I’ll smile when you don’t look like death.” He crouched, back towards Peter. “Hold on tight. You’re boarding a one-way flight to Los Angeles.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“And what did Beetle want from keeping you that long?”  
  
Peter shrugged, popping another sushi piece in his mouth, “Prery swure he jus furgot he kidnwapped me.”  
  
Johnny’s mind was a cocktail of pity, disgust, and fondness. “You must’ve been hungry.” He commented, watching Peter devour hot wings from another plate on the hotel bed.  
  
Peter gulped. “I was only in the desert two days but I was knocked out cold for most of it.”  
  
“Maybe Reed will be able to tell us what was in your system.”  
  
Peter indicated to Johnny’s untouched fries. Johnny shook his head. Peter pushed them forward. “Now, I know you’re immune to desert sun and all, but those dark circles don’t lie, Firefly.”  
  
Johnny scooted closer on the bed. “I’m fine.“ He made eye contact, “But next time you go on a road trip for two weeks, then get captured, a text would be _wonderful_.”  
  
Peter blinked. “Before, or after?”  
  
Johnny clenched his jaw.  
  
“Shoot!” Peter pulled out his phone, “I should tell Randy I’m okay.”  
  
Arms crossed, Johnny got up from the bed. “No need. When I asked him where you were, he said you’d gone off _exploring_. That it was _the usual_.”  
  
“Well, I did say I wanted to see the Grand Canyon...”  
  
Johnny kept his back turned, glaring at the worn dog photographs framed on the wall. “Aren’t you glad you have a friend who will search for you?”  
  
A beat passed by.  
  
Johnny heard shuffling on the bed, followed by plastic containers hitting the bottom of the trash.  
  
It seemed the conversation was over.  
  
“Hey, Johnny?”

He was promptly embraced in a warm, tight hug. Peter’s hotel shampoo filled his senses of mint scents. 

“Thanks for saving my sorry ass over and over and tolerating me being the worst friend in the world.” Peter murmured.   
  
Johnny breathed in. “I’ve got other friends, Peter.” As Peter started to pull away, Johnny held him closer, voice wavering. “Daken is definitely the worst.”  
  
This close, Johnny could feel the vibration of Peter’s chest when he laughed. “You’re lying but it still makes me feel good.”  
  
And okay, Johnny was lying a little. Peter was the worst. The total worst. Doom couldn’t make him this angry on a good day.  
  
But his best friend, Peter Parker... he was also the best. The greatest. Absolutely untouchable.  
  
Maybe Johnny was thinking too hard because Peter tilted his head back, a grin across his face. “What’re you thinking about?”  
  
Johnny shook his head. “Nothing. Just that now that you’ve had time to recover, I can do this.” Johnny tackled him onto the bed, abruptly surprised by the lack of spider-sense and utter pliancy.  
  
When Peter didn’t move, he pinned his hands to the comforter. “Warn a guy when you’re going on a road trip for two weeks. You weren’t answering my messages and the empty apartment scared me. I didn’t even know what to tell the kids.”  
  
Peter’s eyebrows furrowed. “Shit. I’m sorry, Johnny. I didn’t think about that.”  
  
He loosened his grip. “Think about it next time.”  
  
Peter nodded. “Okay. I will.”

Johnny began to realize he was straddling Peter when muscled thighs wrapped around his waist, flipping them over. He stuttered, “W-what?”  
  
“I haven’t seen you eat all day!” Peter pressed greasy fries against Johnny’s cheek. “I’ll sit on you until you swallow some, Storm.”  
  
It had everything to do with the self-awareness of their positions, and Peter demanding him to _swallow_ which caused the fierceness of his breath.  
  
“Open up. We can go down for that pie you like if you take some now.” Peter sang.  
  
Their hotel door swung open, a cart being pushed into the room. The housekeeping woman stopped in her tracks at the sight of them. “Oh! Oh I’m so sorry—“  
  
“We weren’t—“ Johnny began.  
  
“I thought it was empty, I—“  
  
Peter got off the bed. “We were just leaving, actually.” He hefted his new _I Love Hollywood_ bag over his shoulder, keeping the remnants of his spider suit safe. “Hurry, my love.”  
  
Flustered, but not willing to lose, Johnny beamed at the maid as they walked past. “You know how they are. Men, am I right?”  
  
She seemed less alarmed, but Johnny was on the receiving end of Peter’s appraisal.  
  
Perfect.

* * *

  
Peter’s head lolled to Johnny’s shoulder, “I expected more beach.”  
  
Johnny pressed a cold water bottle against Peter’s cheek. “Buddy, you’re still dehydrated.”  
  
“At least I’m not puking up overpriced burgers anymore.” Peter leaned away and took a swig of the water, “Hey, Johnny.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Peter pointed at the walk of fame below their feet. “You got a star here?”  
  
“Oh, yup.” Johnny counted off with his fingers, “And a wax figure, and a bigger-than-life bobblehead of me, there’s a drink—“  
  
“How much for a picture of you holding my daughter?” A father pushing his stroller paused before them, looking towards the blonde.  
  
Johnny backed up, “Oh, uh. We’re not character actors, sir.”  
  
The father squinted. “You’re not a Johnny Storm look-alike?”  
  
Peter and Johnny shared a look. “No...”  
  
“Damn. You really have the same face.”  
  
Johnny was about to give in, a picture couldn’t hurt, when Peter hooked their arms.  
  
“Sorry, man. We’re late for our lunch reservation.” Peter tugged them along the opposite way, hand falling to rest on Johnny’s back. “You looked ready to surrender. You’d be here all day signing autographs if I’d let you.”  
  
An ominous feeling creeped up on Johnny’s shoulders.  
  
“And don’t look now but there’s a terrible Captain America costume to our left. Steve wouldn’t be able to _see_ Red Skull in a mask that floppy...”  
  
Johnny took a glance back. The man was still watching them.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Like half of his scandals, it started with a single comment online.

  
  
**RobRules**   
  
_Met a Johnny Storm doppelgänger today._

  
  
Attached was a photo of the back of Peter’s head leaning on Johnny from afar.  
  
Johnny looked great for a candid from a regular joe.

  
  
_Reply to RobRules:_   
_He hasn’t filmed a movie in years so it can’t be him right?_   
  
_Reply to RobRules:_   
_Johnny Storm lives in that New York skyscraper with his superhero family_   
  
_Reply to RobRules:_   
_I saw that guy too in the Pie-to-Meet-You shop..._

_[picture attached]_

The image was mediocre, the kind Peter would complain about, with lighting so dim Johnny could just make out the shape of his hand reaching out to steal Peter’s fork.

  
_Reply to RobRules:_   
_Omg my mom said she saw those two leave some motel together!!!_

Incriminating shots piled on down the thread. It’d been so long since he had gotten an outburst of attention from camera ready tourists. Some days, New Yorkers would barely give him a second look unless he was rescuing them from another intergalactic threat.  
  
Even the Daily Bugle’s gossip corner had an interest.

  
  
**Cuddling for Warmth?**   
  
_Actor, racer, flaming superhero— Johnny Storm, is back in Hollywood! New boyfriend in tow!_   
  
_Records say the couple checked into a hotel suite for three days—_

  
  
“Separate beds.” Johnny grumbled.  
  
Sue suddenly yanked the tablet from his hands. “Ugh, little brother you’ve been inside all day. You’re worrying yourself sick. Get some air. C’mon.”  
  
Johnny caught the pillow Sue decided to toss at his face. “I’m gonna go get ready.” He sighed. “I’m hanging out with Peter tonight.”  
  
“After three weeks of worrying about him, I’m sure you’ll be grateful to have him safe and sound.”  
  
The second pillow, did hit his face. But Sue wasn’t visible when he turned around.

* * *

  
  
“Are you listening?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Your hair looks dumb.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“The Yankees won the World Series.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“I messed up your order yesterday and gave you an almond milk latte instead. But I don’t think you noticed.”  
  
Johnny ducked, “Crap, she’s headed this way.”  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder.  
  
“Pete, stop...”  
  
Crystal approached their booth, one hand on her hip. “Good evening, gentlemen.”  
  
“Good evening.” Peter offered.  
  
Her gaze fixed on Johnny. “Hi.”  
  
“Crystal. It’s nice to see you. Guess this bar is pretty popular, huh?” His smile twisted into a grimace as she kept silent.  
  
“Look. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new job.”  
  
Johnny spoke to correct her when she lifted her hand.  
  
“I’m not done.” She looked at Peter. “I know very little about you, but Johnny started speaking highly of you. So don’t break his heart or it’s your face.”  
  
Johnny frowned. “Crystal.”  
  
“I have to go.” She placed her hands back in her leather jacket. “I’ll see you around.”  
  
Johnny watched her retreat out of the building.  
  
“Um.” The water in Peter’s glass swirled continuously like a tornado. “I’m not even going to try drinking that.”  
  
Johnny buried his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing...”  
  
“Trust me, it’s not even top twenty for me.”  
  
“Not helping.”  
  
Peter slid out of the booth, “Let’s go home. Maybe we can catch the last round of Ben’s poker game. Will seeing shirtless Logan make you feel better?”  
  
Johnny peeked between his fingers. “...Maybe.”  
  
As they stepped into the darkness outside, Peter drapped an arm across Johnny’s shoulders, keeping them close as they strolled down the sidewalk. “Exes will be exes. No one else is gonna come after you for some misinformed press.”  
  
“Yeah.” Johnny shrugged. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
  
“When aren’t I?”  
  
They enjoyed the silence for about a block.  
  
“Hey!” Johnny smacked Peter’s shoulder, “I totally knew my coffee was too sweet for oat milk...”


	2. Chapter 2

A message appeared on Johnny’s phone.

  
  
 **Crystal**  
  
I’m sorry if I seemed aggressive with you at the bar.  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
It’s okay you didn’t  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
How are you  
  
 **Crystal**  
  
I’m fine. My sister has been tutoring Luna at home. Seeing her get driven up the walls is a little fun and even sweeter payback.  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
That’s good to hear Crys  
  
 **Crystal**  
  
By the way, I know you’re not acting anymore. But I did want Parker to know I can snap him like a twig. Just say the word.  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
Well he knows now  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
Thanks?  
  
 **Crystal**  
  
You’re welcome. I’ve got my responsibilities, but don’t be a stranger. We’re still friends. Hope your family is doing well.  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
Same to you  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
And maybe Frankie and Val can learn a thing or two from Luna  
  
 **Crystal**  
  
Yeah maybe.  
  
  
Johnny‘s thumb hovered over the call button. He shook his head, and tossed the phone away from his treacherous hand.

A marathon of _Parking Enforcement Live:_ _Maine Edition_ was being broadcasted on tv, while Johnny revisited his die-cast shelves and organized his model cars by year. The task was meticulous enough that he almost missed the ringing from his phone— flat on a towel by the furthest wall.  
  
He took the 1992 Mazda Roadster with him and reached the device to answer. Phone tucked between his shoulder and cheek, he answered, “What’s up, Pete?”  
  
 _“Dearest Jonathan.”_  
  
“Here we go.”  
  
 _“Hear my soul speak. I yearn for thee once more. I have almost forgotten the... uh, soft timbre of thy voice.”_  
  
“Uh-huh. Right.” Johnny approached the shelves again. “Not even 12 hours, Romeo.”  
  
 _“Currently, no one’s trying to actively destroy the city, so I’m bored. What’re you doing?”_  
  
He adjusted the Mazda into a diagonal position. “I’m cleaning.”  
  
 _“Cleaning.”_  
  
“Yes.”  
  
 _“Seriously?”_  
  
“Yes, Peter. Is that so bizarre?”  
  
 _“Not entirely.”_  
  
“Then what’s with the tone?”  
  
 _“Well... Do the Fantastics have time to clean that entire complex? I know Ben didn’t want to gentrify Yancy, but you have a well-paid cleaning crew right?”_  
  
Johnny paused, picking up his Toyota Supra. He flipped the box over, searching for a number. “Hm.” Without an identifying year, he went with his best judgment. The first time he’d seen one was when Aunt Mary’s neighbor had bragged about the new car he’d bought. It was about the most expensive thing he’d seen in his life up until that point, and even as a kid, his hands had seemed too unworthy of reaching for it.  
  
When his baseball had rolled beside the rear wheels, he’d felt a mix of adventure, getting so near, and fear, that there would be consequences for a boy like him daring to approach a sacred artifact.  
  
 _“You okay?”_ Peter asked.  
  
Johnny blinked. His knuckles were white from clutching onto the phone.  
  
 _“Heavens! I have lost him once again to the cold embrace—“_  
  
“I just zoned out.” He looked to his slippers. “I do that.”  
  
 _“Yeah, but it’s usually when I’m talking about Harry’s country house.”_  
  
Johnny stared down at the Supra which had tumbled onto the carpet.  
  
 _“Are you coming over or do you wanna go on city watch together?”_  
  
“Are those the only options?”  
  
 _“Correct.”_  
  
“...You’ve been eager to see me these days. If this is weird gratitude for finding you in California I don’t—“  
  
 _“You’ve been upset.”_  
  
“What?”  
  
 _“I’ve decided. We’re patrolling.”_  
  
“Peter, per chance has Rhino slammed you into any walls lately?”  
  
 _“Johnny.”_ Peter despaired. _“I know you’re going through something. Yesterday I told you Black Cat pushed me off a building and you didn’t even smile.”_  
  
“Because that sounds dangerous?”  
  
 _“See what I mean.”_  
  
Johnny sighed, and sank down on the carpet beside his fallen car. “I’m just tired. Shocker has tried robbing banks twice this week.”  
  
 _“Huh. I was wondering where Herman’s been. Stop doing my job.”_  
  
“You mean I should’ve let him rob the bank?”  
  
 _“Precisely. Glad you understand.”_  
  
“Peter.” Johnny groaned.  
  
 _“Wyatt is worried too, man.”_  
  
“And I appreciate the concern, but it’s unnecessary.”  
  
 _“Great. So I’ll swing by at 9?”_  
  
Johnny turned to the blue light emanating from his television. A new crime special was unfolding on tv. “You didn’t ask if I wanted to.”  
  
 _“Do you want to?”_  
  
“Don’t you have an article to finish? You know, so you won’t starve?”  
  
 _“I promise it’s written, proof-read, and sent.”_  
  
Johnny bit his cheek.  
  
 _“I just want to see you.”_  
  
To his strung-out mind it sounded a little longing. It was a path he could get lost in if he walked too far. He snapped his fingers, his room filling with darkness once again. “If you’re late I’m having 2 AM dinner alone.”  
  
 _“Except you’re never alone, Johnny.”_  
  
A gentle heat blossomed at his fingertips, like they were candle wicks leaning to meet a person’s skin. But Johnny remembered that in reality— a person’s touch usually snuffed the fire.  
  


* * *

Several chases across the city, a sobering stick up, and one sex-toy thief later, the Human Torch and Spider-Man rested at Peter’s apartment. Johnny borrowed some sweatpants and they ate their pho cross-legged around a creaky coffee table.  
  
When the rice noodles were all gone, Peter unleashed his inner frat boy, shotgunning his iced tea can to an audience of one. Johnny’s initial surprise turned to bursting laughter when Peter choked and the remaining liquid spilled all over his shirt.  
  
“Fuck.” Peter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Those college younglings make it look so easy.” He admired Johnny, his eyes crinkling, “I was wondering what it’d take to get a laugh from you tonight. I had to try it.”  
  
“I did while we were out.” Johnny picked up his own soda, mostly ice now, and took a couple in his mouth to crunch on.  
  
“But you didn’t laugh like _that_.”  
  
Just as he was about to ask what that referred to, Peter reached behind his neck, and pulled his wet shirt off. Peter turned his head to the right, stretching out his neck and shoulder.  
  
Johnny melted his ice so he could gulp it quickly, and grabbed his cup to do it again.  
  
“By the way,” Peter sagged against his recliner, “What did the vibrator shop owner give you?”  
  
Johnny appreciated the motive to stop the battle of his wandering sights and pulled the jewelry from his pocket. “Skull nipple piercings.”  
  
“Well now you have to pierce them.”  
  
Johnny passed them over. “Eh. They have been.”  
  
Peter’s eyes widened as he held onto Johnny’s hand. Johnny pushed them into Peter’s palm and felt a prickle of pride he didn’t care about hiding. He would probably look good in them too.  
  
Peter held the jewelry almost delicately. “They’re. Nice.”  
  
“Wanna know what she said to me?”  
  
“Other than thanks for catching our thief?”  
  
Johnny pushed his hair back. “She said I hope your boyfriend likes them.”  
  
Peter handed them back. “I’m more surprised people still read the Bugle.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have a job otherwise, would you?”  
  
“True. I guess I thought our demographic was a little more old school.”  
  
Johnny put his arms on the table and rested his head on them, closing his eyes. This was easier than keeping his gaze upwards. “People sure love their gossip sections.”  
  
“Valid point. And I think we can talk about this now.”  
  
“‘Bout what?”  
  
“Are those LA pictures of us bothering you?”  
  
Johnny scoffed. “No.”  
  
“I didn’t think so, but I’ve been wrong once or twice in my life.”  
  
Johnny mustered a small smile, hidden from view. “How did Jonah feel about your whirlwind romance with me?”  
  
“He thought it was a good publicity stunt to be seen with a regular man before your new movie.”  
  
“Aw. Nothin’ gets past ol’ Jameson.”  
  
Peter yawned and closed his eyes too. “Your fans on the other hand... I haven’t gotten this many hate emails since the time I wrote about the gay bees.”  
  
Johnny’s muffled voice said, “But I liked that article.”  
  
“Thanks. You and aunt May are the only readers I need.” Peter opened his eyes again. “You can tell me what’s been on your mind. Even if I can’t help, I can listen.”  
  
Johnny waited a pause. “After what you told me now I feel worse.” He turned his head to look at Peter.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I don’t do the job for the compliments. The writing _or_ the,” he flicked his wrist with a pointed look.  
  
Johnny released a sigh. Letting out the fondness that had momentarily built up. “I know you don’t.”  
  
Peter’s hair looked soft to the touch the way it curled forward. Johnny pressed his hands harder against the table. “We can start off with the overdue. What the hell did Beetle do to you? You stopped him from terrorizing people in Arizona,” Johnny sat up straight, “then he drugged you, kept you like a school project insect, and left you in the desert. Why? What did he want from you?”  
  
“I think he didn’t want me interfering so he removed me, and forgot he had me. Some service robot looked after me.”  
  
“For how long?”  
  
“Week?”  
  
“An entire week in the equivalent to a jar and you’re just fine.”  
  
“I was all doped up. When I wasn’t eating I was sleeping. I hardly remember it. The glass was too thick to break in my condition.”  
  
“Was the food compromised?”  
  
“Don’t think so. I stopped eating about two days and none of the effects wore off.” Peter reached out to touch Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m not saying your concern isn’t valid. When we fail to catch them, they usually come back. And that’s part of our job isn’t it? Staying up, mad about what you didn’t do, thinking about what you could.”  
  
Respectable distance be damned, Johnny pushed the table and tucked into Peter’s side. “My mind’s been a mess since then. I couldn’t get to you fast enough, and when I did find you there was no one to pay for their consequences.”  
  
“You know Beetle better than I do, but far as I know he let me go easy. Osborn would have poisoned me in the cage, not measured out doses to keep me asleep.”  
  
“Ugh. I swear this is some creature solidarity. He’s tried killing _me_.”  
  
“I remember.” Peter’s arm came to hang across Johnny’s shoulders. “If he comes around again, we’ll get him this time.”  
  
Johnny nodded, hopeful about seeing his old villain Beetle, Abner Jenkins, serving  
at the very least some community service. Kidnapping his ex-girlfriend had not gone over well. “While the sharing circle is still open... Crystal apologized.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Not for threatening you.” Johnny clarified, “But for coming off as confrontational with me.”  
  
Peter drummed his fingers on his knee. “Do you still feel something for her?”  
  
“No. I do wish we were less awkward.”  
  
“That hurts.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Peter’s warmth was lulling Johnny to keep talking. “Other than the lot of unanswered questions hanging over me, and I haven’t told anyone this, I feel like I’m being... watched. Constantly.”  
  
“Did paparazzi get a revival from that bad press?”  
  
“A little. Pretty sure our bartender on Friday took a picture of us.”  
  
“Thought so.”  
  
“But maybe it’s metaphorical? I don’t know what this feeling is, but I‘m anxious and waiting for the other shoe to drop.”  
  
Peter held him tight. “We’ll punch the shoe.”  
  
Johnny loosened up, fully basking in their closeness and the contact with a hot guy in some way. “Are you going to stop seeing me now that you know what’s wrong?” He asked, too honestly.  
  
“You wish.”  
  
In a bold move, Johnny placed one of his legs over Peter’s and wrapped his arms around his ab-covered waist. “Thank you.”  
  
“Of course. I’ll be here for you. Whenever it gets too heavy, you can talk to me.”  
  
Johnny thought something brushed the top of his hair, but he couldn’t be sure. Peter kept his arm around him a while longer.  
  


* * *

  
  
The underlying anxiety didn’t go away, but he tried managing it knowing he wouldn’t be alone to face the future.  
  
Another problem arose at the forefront.  
  
“Let’s pop by the arcade. Good boys deserve a serving of Street Fighter, right?” Peter shot a web to the nearest building. “And don’t you dare go easy on me. Randy’s been training me.”  
  
Johnny was tired but went along with it. He suspected it was remnants of his old teenage crush trying to make a comeback. And, yes, Peter being easy on the eyes made it all the more worse.  
  
Their recent moments lingered on his mind from one time to the next, making for terrible daydreams that were getting more difficult to push away.  
  
“Am I good or am I great?” Peter bragged after his character got one good hit in.  
  
Johnny finished him off within the moment, already bored. “Could be worse.”  
  
The Spider-Man mask was blank, reflecting the brutal end in the white lenses. “Back to the drawing board I guess.”  
  
“Spidey, it’s all in the heart.” A young girl’s voice said.  
  
Johnny and Peter shared the question until Peter spotted them a few rows away.  
  
“How are you so good at this?” Miles Morales, another Spider-Man, asked. He tapped his gloved fingers on the shared plastic dashboard.  
  
Ms. Marvel, Kamala Khan, rolled her wrists beside him. “Time to get a new main, Webs.”  
  
“What? You play as Captain Marvel every time!”  
  
“I can beat you with anyone on the roster.”  
  
“Dude, whatever. I’m choosing Galactus.”  
  
Ms. Marvel smiled. “Ha! He’s the slowest one.”  
  
“I’m good, M. You’re losing.”  
  
“Okay... Loser pays the pizza next time.”  
  
“Bet.”  
  
Peter held Johnny’s elbow, “I’m going to say hi real quick but you don’t have to wait up.”  
  
“No, I’ll wait.”  
  
Peter patted him on the back and approached the heroes by the fighting game.  
  
“Hello, Little Spider-Man.” He saluted both of them. “Little Ms. Marvel.”  
  
“Yo.” Miles greeted, eyes glued to the screen beginning their match.  
  
“Hello, Mister Spider-Man.” Kamala at least spared a glance.  
  
“You can drop the ‘mister.’”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Peter looked between them. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Ms. Marvel, but this isn’t your part of town, right? What dragged you out of Jersey, kid?”  
  
Miles cried out as Kamala sent Galactus flying off the stage. Louder so was his victory cheer when he managed to land back into the brawl.  
  
“Sorry, I’m not good at multitasking. Um. I’m just here on Champions business, sir.”  
  
Miles added, “And you missed us.”  
  
“And I missed you.” Kamala agreed. She didn’t seem to be breaking a sweat with the game, but her fingers moved faster on the worn buttons.  
  
“Well.” He was interrupted by Miles’s pained shout. “You’re obviously extremely busy. I’ll be getting out of your way.” He glanced at Miles whose shoulders were raised high in frustration. An idea came to him. “I think Matchstick will want to say hi too though.”  
  
“Matchstick?” Kamala repeated quietly.  
  
Peter turned behind him. “Spare any words for the youth, Torch?”  
  
“Oh— oh my gosh!” Kamala let go of the joysticks, watching Johnny approach beside Peter.  
  
Johnny beamed. “Hey kids.”  
  
“Heyyo.” Miles greeted again, still playing.  
  
Ms. Marvel remained still, her eyes wide.  
  
“Ah, Ms. Marvel! My sister told us the summer camp story. Great job helping with the outer-species frogs. Who knows what could have happened if you weren’t there.”  
  
“U-um I... uh, I didn’t really do much...” Her hands came up to tug at her scarf.  
  
Peter grinned under the mask.  
  
“She said you were wonderful!”  
  
Ms. Marvel gasped. “She. The. The Invisible Woman said that about me? Wow...” Kamala pressed her hand to her cheek.  
  
“Thanks for looking after the city, guys. And careful going back home.”  
  
“Yup. Goodnight!” Miles finally stepped away from the machine, waving to the pair as they moved.  
  
“Thank you!” Kamala called out.  
  
Johnny noticed Peter wasn’t in a hurry, remaining within earshot.  
  
Miles coughed. “So. About that pizza?”  
  
His friend blinked to the K.O. lettering, and pixeled Galactus pumping a triumphant fist. “Huh!?”  
  
Miles stretched out his left arm, massaging the muscle. “I like pepperoni.”  
  
Ms. Marvel pointed her finger at him. “You used your spidey-feels!”  
  
“I don’t even know what that is.”  
  
Peter managed to hold back his chuckle until they were outside.  
  
“Somebody’s in a good mood.”  
  
“Thanks for doing that. The kid is a big fan of Ben, but I thought you’d be the fourth best thing.”  
  
Johnny tsked in protest. Gesture wise it’d been sweet, and now it got him pondering.  
He moved aside so the busy crowds could push past them. “I‘m thinking.”  
  
“Never heard that one before.”  
  
“Shut up.” They leaned against the arcade building, drenched in red of the neon sign above. “Have you ever wanted to have a child?”  
  
“Oh.” Peter sobered up instantly. “Yes.”  
  
Johnny nodded. “I think you’d be a good dad. You’ve taught all sorts of students... What if your baby got the powers too? Would you want them to have those?”  
  
Someone flagged down a taxi near them, ensuing several honks from the line of cars driving behind.  
  
“I’m not sure. But if they did get my powers, at least there’s a whole school of professors like Monroe to help. I had my hands full trying it out by myself.”  
  
“Sounds fair.”  
  
“That said. I wouldn’t mind adopting a kid either.”  
  
The street honking dissipated as the taxi rolled off with the passenger seated.  
  
Johnny studied the pattern of web across Spider-Man’s mask. Its surface was a fluorescent deep red. Striking. He associated it with his memory as a teen, observing Venus through one of Reed’s old telescopes.  
  
“As long as the right person comes along,” Peter said, “Anything can happen.”  
  
  


* * *

The aroma of spiced treats wafted under his nose, inciting him to glimpse at the person who’d taken the remaining space on the park bench.  
  
“I brought you a drink. Oat milk this time. Cross my heart.”  
  
He took the offering, burning under Peter’s pleased smile.  
  
Pinning levels had skyrocketed recently, and in Johnny’s defense, Peter wouldn’t stop acting like his boyfriend.  
  
Another set of photographs of them had made it to the internet, more condemning than the last, even Johnny couldn’t blame the public for running with the story. They’d gotten clear shots of both of their faces too. Johnny hadn’t thought much of their impromptu photographer until the images surfaced.  
  
They’d been shopping at a hardware store when Peter had leaned in to whisper, “Provocative shape for a wrench.”  
  
Blushing then was incriminating enough, now the image of him glancing at Peter’s mouth was immortalized. Over some stupid, unfunny, joke.  
  
Johnny had left in a flurry without buying anything, deciding he had enough tools at home.  
  
Even when he noticed the stranger holding their phone up he brushed it off as a fan’s lack of discretion.  
  
Peter had shrugged it off. “Who’s going to recognize me in public?”

  
  
On the park bench, Johnny sipped the gifted drink. “This tastes expensive.”  
  
Peter winked. “It’s out of love.”  
  
What made his fantasies run wild, was that Peter almost came off as interested.  
  
Johnny was speechless when Peter had offered to massage his back last week. He’d narrowly made it alive by saying, “I have a spa membership, Webhead!”  
  
That was one hell of a trap picturing them both undressed with the guy he lusted over having free reign over his body.  
  
Officially, Johnny had allowed his daydreams to run freely. Images ranged from picturing them making out in the dark or having rough spur-of the-moment sex, to falling asleep beside Peter and holding his hand.  
  
One morning, Johnny’s gaze landed on Peter to see he was already looking his way.  
  
Peter adjusted himself on Johnny’s cruiser, squeezing the handles. “Do you remember that motorcycle I had in college?”  
  
How could Johnny forget it? He’d seen Gwen Stacy’s satisfied smirk as she held onto Peter from behind. Even as her hair stuck to her lipstick and tangled in the wind. He wiped the grease from his hands with a rag, “What happened to it?”  
  
“I sold it for rent money.”  
  
Johnny took inventory of the countless bikes going unused in the garage. “You can borrow any of these, if you wanted to pick up the hobby again.” He located the spare parts scattered across his work stations and clapped his hands. “Actually! We could build one together! You know, if you wanted.”  
  
When he’d looked at Peter again, he met a glossy gaze which had transformed the air of the room. “You’re a sweetheart, Johnny Storm.”  
  
“It’s nothing, Pete.” Johnny swallowed. “You’re one of us.”  
  
Peter got off the bike, starting to roll his sleeves. “Let’s get started. I’ll learn from the best.”

* * *

There’d been an admirable start to their project until Johnny had to universe travel for a Fantastic Four rescue mission. What had been 48 hours for him was about a month for New York.  
  
Then Peter was hit with three work deadlines on top of the usual Spider-Man routine he kept. Johnny texted him every once in a while to make sure he was still breathing and got responses days later. They crossed paths in the crime fighting business once, and it’d been nice to hear responses to Johnny’s loud commentary, but otherwise they were booked.  
  
Expecting this of their lifestyle, Johnny met up with his other friends and hung around his family on his time off. Wyatt had invited him for spelunking. Medusa dropped off Luna and she, along with Franklin and Valeria, talked his ear off about pool noodle physics and the latest emoticons in _Avenger_ _Dance-Off Mobile_. He’d gone clubbing, read the mystery novel Sue lended him a year ago, replaced a fuse in his neighbor’s car, and appeared as a judge for _Manhattan Food Wars_.

  
  
 **Peter**  
  
You busy?  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
Wrapping up on set why  
  
 **Peter**  
  
I got all my articles done in time. I think it calls for a Johnny and Peter celebration. Pho?  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
At our favorite place  
  
 **Johnny**  
  
I’ll be out by tonight I’ll text you then  
  
 **Peter**  
  
Ok

  
Saturday night was jumping with life. Dining outside gave them full view of the stumbling party-goers, heels in hand, from one exploit to the next.  
  
As fun as that was, Johnny felt content joined by Peter again. He set down his chopsticks. “So what have you been doing? These months were pretty long.”  
  
Peter slurped more of his noodles. “I’ve just been collecting trash for the city, our civic duty, and working enough hours to survive.”  
  
Johnny started to feel nauseous, which he reckoned had to do with the noodles. He hoped they wouldn’t have to switch places. This had become their choice spot for years.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“I third wheeled for Jen and Wyatt a couple of times, um,” he felt a muffled pounding at his temple. “Just hung out with the family really.”  
  
“I know all about the third wheeling. I hated when Harry set me up on double dates with him like I would stand a chance.” Peter crumpled up his napkin. “Not to put you to sleep, but we visited his country house.”  
  
The couple a few tables distant started speaking louder to each other.  
  
“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Johnny drank more of his water, hoping the incoming headache would subside.  
  
“Men’s weekend in. He invited Flash too.”  
  
“So... just you, and two guys you know very well, one who was obsessed with you. Alone. In a house.”  
  
“Yes?” Peter tilted his head. “Harry and Flash have been friends long before Flash became comfortable with me.”  
  
The scrapping of chairs joined their silence, as the other restaurant guests began bickering on their way out.  
  
“Does Harry have a jacuzzi, Peter?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Johnny’s mind was flooding with scenarios of Flash, getting a moment alone with his idol, or Harry, the married man seeking a romp from routine. “Did you get into it?”  
  
Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Yes. Where is this going?”  
  
“Nowhere.” Johnny couldn’t believe how oblivious Peter was. “But now I get why you kept blowing me off.”  
  
“When did I do that?”  
  
“Here I was, worrying you’d be sleep deprived facing off some costumed jerk, but instead you were probably batting your eyelashes at Flash...”  
  
Peter studied Johnny’s face. “Is this a joke?”  
  
“Is that what you take me for?”  
  
“I have no idea where this is coming from.” Peter tried to reach for Johnny’s hand, “Is there something you wanna talk about?”  
  
Johnny slid his hand from view. “So now you want to talk? But when I called it was, ‘I’m sore and going to sleep,’ ‘I’ll call later,’ or ‘Sorry my phone was off, Johnny. I was too busy thinking of dreamy guys to care about you.’”  
  
“Seriously?” Peter frowned, “We’re back to this?”  
  
“They should’ve called you the Torch. You’re the one who’s always running hot and cold.” Johnny’s head wasn’t hurting anymore, but it raced with betrayal.  
  
Peter shook his head with disbelief. “I didn’t realize there was a time limit to trusting your friends.”  
  
“You should have, since you’re the one who put it there.”  
  
Peter had propelled forward like he wanted to say something, when he winced, reeling back. He blinked, like he was coming to his surroundings. Johnny didn’t know what that was about but he was finding it hard to be understanding at the moment.  
  
Brown eyes scanned the group of passerby’s beside the eating area. Now Peter seemed to be blatantly checking out other people in front of Johnny. “Nothing left to say?”  
  
Peter considered him before stepping away from their table.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“I have a hypothesis about this whole thing. For now, go home and rest.” He collected his jacket from the chair, “Whatever it is you‘re hiding inside, if you won’t talk to me about it, then at least confide in someone else.” His face was serious then as he scrutinized the cars driving past. “We’ll talk again soon.”  
  
At home, Johnny’s head was muddled by fragments of their conversation playing back like a bad movie. He’d been tired from shooting on set, so he laid down on his bed, removing his clothes to sleep more appropriately.  
  
He struggled to take his boots off, and in frustration threw one at his laundry bin. It bounced off the side and fell onto the carpet.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Square 2 Prompt: Jealousy]
> 
> Gee. What’s up with Johnny? Maybe he’s just dehydrated 🤔
> 
> ♡ The support on the first chapter was way more than I expected so please know I’m grateful for the interest! Idk if you’ll enjoy it but thanks for the chance anyways ♡

**Author's Note:**

> [Square 1 Prompt: Cuddling]
> 
> I’m completing the bingo prompts as individual chapters for this series, so next installment is soon. Thank you for checking out my work!


End file.
